narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Battle, Urashiki
Synopsis Urashiki rises up from the ground. Boruto and Naruto are surprised. Jiraiya is wary of him, believing Urashiki to still have something up his sleeve. Urashiki consumes his chakra gourd, and considering it not to be enough, eats his own Rinnegan. He manifests a new, golden Rinnegan on his forehead, and transforms, his eyes restored as golden Byakugan. Jiraiya is concerned by the feel of his chakra, and Urashiki claims he'll kill them. Team Ebisu decide to go back and notify the village. Urashiki lunges at the boys, requiring Jiraiya to pull them out of the way. Boruto and Naruto attempt to attack Urashiki, but he dodges them and counterattacks, throwing them at the ground. Jiraiya catches them, and decides to take the lead on the attack. Sasuke wakes up in Sakura's care. Jiraiya sends a Fire Release at Urashiki, who just eats it, leading Jiraiya to speculate he can't use space-time ninjutsu at the moment. He asks the boys to distract Urashiki while he comes up with a way to stop his movements. Jiraiya tries trapping him with his hair, but Urashiki breaks free, and tosses him aside by the hair. When Urashiki comes to the ground, Jiraiya tries sinking him in a swamp, but he breaks out of it as well. Konohamaru struggles to convince anyone that Naruto is in danger, until Shikamaru comes around. Team Asuma, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino decide to go help Naruto. Sasuke tries to get Sakura to conserve her chakra. She warns him he's still not healed, and wants to ask him something, but passes out before she can do it. Urashiki pins Naruto down with a black receiver, and focuses his attacks on Jiraiya and Boruto. He taunts Naruto, wishing for the Nine-Tails' chakra to overflow. Urashiki attacks Boruto with no regard for his vessel status, but his attack is blocked by Sasuke, who also cuts Naruto free. Jiraiya lands a Rasengan on Urashiki, who finds it amusing. Sasuke sends a Fire Release that barely misses Urashiki. Urashiki attacks with energy blasts as it begins to rain. Sasuke gets in close and attempts to burn him with Amaterasu, but Urashiki dodges it. Sasuke applies it to his blade instead, which Urashiki counters with his black receiver. Naruto struggles to contain the Nine-Tails' chakra. Jiraiya blocks an attack meant for Naruto, causing him to go berserk. Urashiki celebrates the chakra coming out. Naruto creates Rasengan out of the chakra cloak and sends them at Urashiki. Jiraiya is concerned about Naruto dying, and explain to Boruto that the chakra, while powerful, also eats away at him. Boruto rushes to Naruto, Jiraiya figuring he's going for his Rasengan, and tells Sasuke they should save their strength for the right moment. Despite being attacked by Naruto, Boruto is able to reach him, and the two manage to combine their jutsu, their Cooperation Ninjutsu training paying off. While their jutsu clashes with Urashiki's, Jiraiya sneaks in a Rasengan of his own, distracting him, allowing Sasuke to hit him with Kirin, affecting long enough for the boys' jutsu to connect, defeating him. The Nine-Tails' chakra recedes, and both Naruto and Boruto collapse from exhaustion. Sasuke and Jiraiya comment on how difficult it is to have idiots for students. Credits